Dime: Ven
by Alex-Wind
Summary: Es la primera vez que hago un trabajo como este. Espero que les agrade, a mí me gustó el ritmo de la canción y por eso la utilizaré. Haber si el tema les agrada, y haber si no está tan mal para haberse escrito en un ratito n.nU


Como no sé qué diablos le pasó a mi televisión que sólo se ve MTV, como un lunes a la medianoche estaban saliendo esas cosas del Top 20 y ahí vi esta canción, le pertenece al grupo**Motel** (no me importa, quizás a ustedes menos, pero... ¿a quién le importa?). Ok, al diablo con todo y ya lean el fic que me aventé en un ratito o-oU

**Dime: "Ven"**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... Sábado, 29 de Abril de 2006, 11:58 p.m.

– ":" – ";" – ":" – ":" – ";" – ":"– ":" – ";" – ":" – ":" – ";" – ":"– ":" – ";" – ":" –

_Siento que me tocas sin ver,_

_que te apareces detrás de la pared..._

_detrás de mis recuerdos._

Di otra vuelta en mi cama, en la habitación que se me había otorgado, en la molesta losa de piedra con un delgado colchón encima y unas cuantas sábanas para ser más exactos. De nuevo, la molesta sensación de tener un pendiente, una deuda, una promesa sin cumplir...

Yo se lo había prometido a Keiko, le dije que después de tres años iba a regresar con ella, a su lado, todo eso para casarnos y vivir juntos por siempre y para siempre.

¿Cómo diablos iba a saber yo que aún iban a aparecer demonios rebeldes y sin sentido del honor que disfrutan de un placer inexplicable cuando violan las reglas!

Pero, yo se lo había prometido... yo se lo había dicho... su mirada... Dios, le brillaban tanto los ojos, no por la esperanza que le daba mi regreso, sino por la tristeza que le causaba el que yo me fuera. Siempre habíamos estado juntos, nuestros hogares nunca habían estado a más de media ciudad de distancia y eso se nos hacía demasiado poco a ambos, pero, ahora, no era media ciudad aquella lejanía, eran dos mundos muy distintos en los que nos encontrábamos ambos.

_Y siento las caricias de ayer,_

_aquellos labios que busco sin ceder,_

_te quiero ver por dentro._

Sólo nos habían dejado planear la boda por un mes, después de ese periodo de tiempo el mismo Yomi llegó a las puertas del que sería nuestro hogar y me dio la noticia de que varias apariciones se estaban revelando a las nuevas reglas y que eran necesarios guerreros poderosos para poder mantener las cosas bajo control. Me negué, por supuesto.

Claro, todo eso antes de que intentaran atacarte.

Por fortuna, yo no estaba demasiado lejos y pude percibir aquellas esencias junto con sus malas intenciones que se te acercaban sigilosamente. No eran fuertes, pero pudieron haberte asesinado con una facilidad infinita. Inmediatamente después de haberte salvado, te regresé a la casa y comencé a empacar algo de ropa; escuché tus sollozos, tus lamentos, tus súplicas; observé tu figura bajo el marco de la puerta, tus interminables lagrimas, tus vanos intentos por impedir que me fuera...

-Keiko... es por el bien de todos...—Intenté razonar.

-¡No¡Yusuke Urameshi, te lo advierto, no permitiré que salgas por esa puerta¡No lo permitiré¡No lo permitiré!—Gritabas tristemente con lágrimas bañando tus mejillas enrojecidas y bloqueándome la salida a la calle.

-Keiko, no puedo permitir que... que vuelvan a dañarte. Hoy pude hacerlo, pero¿qué sucederá cuando yo ni nadie esté cerca de ti¿Eh¡Dime!

-¡No me importa¡No permitiré que te vayas de nuevo y me dejes sola!—Esas palabras me dolieron, tengo que admitirlo, tuvieron el efecto que ella quería.

Me había alterado un poco, pero de inmediato me calmé mirándola tristemente. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de lo estúpido que había sido haciéndola esperar tanto tiempo... Fueron tres años en los que ella pudo haber encontrado a un muchacho mucho más guapo y con una mejor posición social en el mundo humano que yo; a un sujeto que siempre hubiera estado con ella, consolándola, abrazándola, dándole todo de sí...

¿Y yo¿Qué hacía yo por _ella_? Sólo la hacía sufrir y la ponía en un terrible peligro... ¿Acaso eso era justo? No, no era nada justo.

-Keiko—Comencé a decir bajando la mirada—Quiero pedirte disculpas...—Al decir esto miré hacia algún otro lado en donde ella no se encontrara—Por favor, perdóname...

-Es fácil, te perdonaré si guardas esa mochila junto con toda tu ropa en los cajones de donde la sacaste, después lavarás la vajilla completa y la casa. Con eso te perdonaré—Sonreí algo maliciosamente.

-No me refiero a eso...—Notó mi tono de voz, creo que ya se ha dado cuenta a qué punto quiero llegar—Verás... no soy bueno dando explicaciones. Yo...—Me detuve. Sus lágrimas, en esta ocasión, no eran las de siempre.

Éstas llevaban sufrimiento y dolor concentrados en cada una de esos pequeños cristales que desaparecían por su piel, me sentí culpable. Estaba destrozándola, la estaba acabando.

Te acercaste y miraste mis ojos, después examinaste mi rostro y, casi con temor y una gran duda, aproximaste tus labios a los míos; acorté la distancia y te besé.

Acaricié tu rostro, el que se encontraba húmedo por el cálido rastro de tu tibio sufrimiento; pude sentir aquella emoción y ese calor dentro de mi pecho, los mismos que en nuestro primer beso; además, una felicidad infinita¿cuántas personas en el mundo estaban dispuestas hacer lo mismo que tú harías por mí? Ninguna. Keiko, ninguna.

Procuré percibir cada uno de los detalles de tu cuerpo, la suavidad de tus labios, la humedad de tu lengua, el calor de tu cuerpo, tu suave cabello deslizarse por entre mis dedos...

Separé mis labios de los tuyos, no podía soportar la idea de que otro era, simplemente, mucho mejor para ti de lo que jamás podré llegar ser yo y que tenía que abandonarte de nuevo.

-Estúpido—Fue lo único que me dijiste al quedar entre mis brazos.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Por si no lo has notado, ya me voy y no sé cuándo voy a poder volver.

-Descúbrelo—Me soltaste y subiste las escaleras, sabías que tenía que irme, pero, también, no podías dejar que me fuera.

Aún no encontraba sentido a las palabras que me habías dicho cuando me encontré cruzando la frontera entre ambos mundos para ver a Yomi y, ciertamente, después tampoco lo hice.

_Y entre las llamadas busqué,_

_un mensaje oculto encontré_

_y es que quiero saber ver._

Me levanté de aquella 'cama' y después de vestirme bajé al cuarto principal en donde se encontraban todos los demonios que se encargaban del control del Makai. Todos usaban uniforme negro, yo no, me incomodaba al momento de pelear y ya no estaba en el instituto para que dirigieran mi vida de esa manera, simplemente me informaban sobre donde se encontraban los rebeldes y yo iba a resolverlo todo a mi manera, como quería.

Uno de los encargados de al oficina se acercó a mi corriendo y me entregó un sobre. Era una carta tuya, me hablabas sobre que habías dudado en escribirme y que me enviaste la nota a través de los contactos de Kurama, me contabas que te encontrabas bien y que los preparativos para la boda iban bien. Me suplicaste que volviera o por lo menos te diera alguna señal de vida lo antes posible. Quise responderte, pero no pude hacerlo de inmediato, una gran comunidad de apariciones estaban destrozando un pueblo el norte y tuve que ir.

_Dime que me crees, dime que me crees._

_Dime qué sientes cuando me ves,_

_cuando me voy, cuando no estoy._

_Dime: "Ven, ven"._

_Dime: "Ven, ven"._

_Dime._

Se me pasó una semana desde que leí tu carta sin responderte.

_Dime otra vez: "Nunca te olvidé"._

_Dime que quieres volverme a ver_

_sin importar lo que vendrá._

_Dime: "Ven, ven"._

_Dime: "Ven, ven"._

_Dime._

Cuando al fin pude tomar lápiz y hoja, un mes había transcurrido, era demasiado tiempo. Casi temblaba por culpa del miedo y la emoción, últimamente había estado pensando en que debí de haberte dicho que odiaba el color amarillo y que no se te ocurriera ponerlo en ningún adorno ni mucho menos en tu vestido o en mi traje. Todo lo redacté en mi carta. Aparte, te conté cómo estaban las cosas por aquí, que deseaba regresar lo más pronto posible, que eso era lo único que quería. Únicamente no le hablé sobre mi temor a que alguien más llegara a su vida en mi ausencia, en verdad, que eso me llenaba de una ira formidable y de un temor increíble. Me sorprendía mi actitud, pero, no era al primera vez que me advertías que te ibas a ir con otro hombre, que me lo presentarías e invitarías a tu boda.

_Con cada espacio en cada lugar,_

_cada palabra inmortal que has repetido,_

_grabo en mi cuerpo tu sonido_

_y cada vez que quiero soñar_

_sólo hace falta pensar en el inicio_

_y en lo que nos traerá el destino._

Dos días después, recibí tu respuesta.

Me informabas que todo iba normal, que ningún contratiempo se había presentado que esperabas ansiosa a que todo se calmara aquí para que prosiguiéramos como lo habíamos planeado. Y como veo las cosas por acá, no quedan muchos demonios por encerrar en la cárcel y mantener un orden en este lugar.

Conté sólo un mes mas para tenerlo todo solucionado y poder volver a casa.

_Busco en las palabras la fe,_

_las caricias fieles de ayer_

_porque quiero saber ver._

Una nueva revuelta, mucho más grande que cualquier de las otras a la que nos hemos enfrentado con anterioridad. Los demonios que se dedicaban a destruir la ciudad de Gandara eran muchos más que en todas las redadas anteriores juntas, por lo menos triplicaban esa cantidad y nosotros no éramos tantos como ellos.

Hiei y Kurama se unieron a la lucha, mandamos llamar a Kuwabara, Jin, Touya y los otros también vinieron a auxiliarnos, Mukuro, Yomi y Shura no tardaron en unírsenos y poco tiempo más tarde tanto los amigos de mi padre, como los seguidores más poderosos de los otros dos ex-reyes del Makai.

Ambos bandos teníamos nuestras bases en los territorios de Gandara; nosotros dentro de la ciudad y ellos afuera tratando de entrar.

No había día en que no disputáramos una cruenta batalla, era verdad que nosotros éramos mucho más poderosos que todos ellos, pero la energía espiritual y demoníaca no eran ilimitadas y necesitábamos descansar, cosa que el enemigo no dudaba en aprovechar para atacarnos.

Te envié otra carta explicándote la situación de tal forma que entendieras que estábamos en una situación de emergencia y que tenía que suspender la boda por un tiempo indefinido, también, te supliqué perdón, pero, en esos momentos no podía abandonar a mis amigos en la pelea ni dejar en juego el futuro de las fronteras con el mundo humano.

Me enviaste otra carta aceptando la situación, decías que Yukina fue a verte para rezar junto a ti y Shizuru por Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei y por mí para que podamos salir con bien de esta guerra.

_Dime que me crees, dime que me crees._

_Dime qué sientes cuando me ves,_

_cuando me voy, cuando no estoy._

_Dime: "Ven, ven"._

_Dime: "Ven, ven"._

_Dime._

Recién había pasado un cansado mes (si, me encantaba la pelea, no había nada mejor para mí que eso, pero, todo en exceso es malo) después de que estalló aquella guerra cuando te tardaste una semana en enviarme una carta, regularmente yo era el que tenía esas demoras, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente, creo que sólo querías darme una probada de mi propio chocolate, de acuerdo, seré más puntual a partir de ahora.

Tomé una hoja nuevamente, comencé a describir cada uno de los detalles con la mayor precisión posible, le comenté que habías herido a Kuwabara en su brazo izquierdo y en sus piernas, pero que no preocupara a Yukina y a Shizuru, que él iba a estar bien.

_Dime otra vez: "Nunca te olvidé"._

_Dime que quieres volverme a ver_

_sin importar lo que vendrá._

_Dime: "Ven, ven"._

_Dime: "Ven, ven"._

_Dime._

Ya había transcurrido otro medio año, al fin las tropas enemigas mostraron síntomas de debilidad y Kurama ya ha comenzado a trazar una estrategia para irlos desgastando poco a poco, según él, en dos semanas más podremos atacarlos con todo lo que nos queda y ponerle punto final a todo esto de una buena vez. Hemos tenido muchas bajas (ninguno de los que conozco ha muerto) y no creo poder soportar la carga por mucho tiempo, el agotamiento es asombroso, no hace mucho quedé inconsciente por una semana entera, Hiei me reprochó eso.

Keiko también se retrasó. No tuve mucho tiempo para penar en ella, pero, tuve el suficiente como para fijarme en que ella no me ha escrito¿qué puede estar haciendo que no me dice ni siquiera que soy un tonto?

_Dime que me crees, dime que me crees._

_Dime qué sientes cuando me ves,_

_cuando me voy, cuando no estoy._

_Dime: "Ven, ven"._

_Dime: "Ven, ven"._

_Dime._

Al fin todo terminó. Como Kurama había predicho, logramos desgastar a los rebeldes y después nos ocupamos de destruir todas y cada una de sus posibilidades de ganar esta guerra. Ese mismo día, llegó una carta de Keiko.

Como hubiera deseado que me hubiera dicho estúpido, imbécil, que era un maldito desgraciado por hacerla esperar tanto tiempo, que era un inútil por no haber acabado con la mala situación mucho más pronto.

Se iba a casar con _otro_.

_Dime otra vez: "Nunca te olvidé"._

_Dime que quieres volverme a ver_

_sin importar lo que vendrá._

_Dime: "Ven, ven"._

_Dime: "Ven, ven"._

_Dime._

No me detuve a descansar, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la decisión que habías tomado; ¿por eso se ausentaba en la correspondencia¿Estaba con _él_...?

Iba a matarlo.

No me importaba que después Keiko que odiara, yo iba a matar al maldito idiota que se atrevió a posar sus ojos en ella y a pedir su mano en matrimonio. No iba a permitir que se quedara con ella sin hacer nada al respecto. Era muy cierto que conmigo corría muchos peligros, pero conmigo estaba su verdadera felicidad... sin mencionar la mía.

En cuanto atravesé la frontera no tardé en llegar a nuestro hogar y tras abrir la puerta de un portazo te encontré sentada sobre un sillón justo frente a mí; busqué al maldito bastardo con la mirada.

-¿Te lo creíste todo?—Dijiste con un aire burlón, yo te miré desconcertado.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso...?—Todo era...

-Una mentirilla blanca para que vinieras pronto, Shizuru me dio la idea, fue buena¿no?—Sentí ganas de asfixiarla con mis propias manos—Hey, no pongas esa cara¿no querías venir?

-Ese es el problema—Dije con un tono sumamente furioso y firme tomando sus muñecas y aprisionándola contra la pared con rudeza—Tenía demasiados deseos de regresar a casa—Dicho esto te besé como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, como lo hice el día en que me fui a pelear al Makai y cuando fue nuestro primer beso con todos aquellos sentimientos embriagándome y haciendo que sólo sintiera una cosa: amor—Y, es verdad, soy un estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta de que estarías para mí siempre.

_Dime._

– ":" – ";" – ":" – ":" – ";" – ":"– ":" – ";" – ":" – ":" – ";" – ":"– ":" – ";" – ":" –

Tiempo de llegada... Domingo, 30 de Abril de 2006, 2:30 a.m.

Wow, espero que no esté tan mal, me aventé este fic en menos de dos horas (es que cuando iba a la mitad me fui a bañarme y me tardo siglos ahí) de verdad, estuve escuchando esa canción y me gustó mucho el ritmo. Traté de pensar en qué personajes se acopla más la canción y, por la letra, no se me ocurrió nada más o-oU

Bueno, es la primera vez que hago un trabajo donde tengo de protaconista a Yusuke, aparte me gustó eso del trabajo que desarrolla en el Makai, creo que comenzaré a fijarme más en la estructura socioeconómica del Makai, en si las leyes del capitalismo se aplican en él o que leyes y reglas rigen diariamente el curso de al vida de muchos (seh, también pondré más atención a las clases de historia y repasaré lo que vi en siencias sociales u-ulll). Pero, en verdad, este tema me interesa. Aparte, si no encuentro pruebas suficientes me lo inventaré todo xD seh! Desarrollaré toda una comunidad y le daré a cada individuo un papel dentro de la sociedad!

Por supuesto, todo en otros fics, en este ya nu se pudo xD

Si les gustó, envíenme review; si no les gustó, también envíenme un review; y si les da pereza enviar el review... pue ni modo! igual me lo mandan! xD Ok, era broma, hagan lo que quieran.

Hasta la próxima n.n


End file.
